


В 7.15, Поездом Мёртвых

by Svengaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время самого скучного интервью можно услышать страшную историю. Но то, что произойдёт после, может оказаться ещё страшнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В 7.15, Поездом Мёртвых

Название: В 7.15, Поездом Мёртвых  
Автор: Svengaly  
Бета: Гейко с нагината   
Размер: миди   
Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП   
Категория: джен   
Жанр: ужасы, мистика, НФ   
Рейтинг: R   
Краткое содержание: Во время самого скучного интервью можно услышать страшную историю. Но то, что произойдёт после, может оказаться ещё страшнее.   
Примечание/Предупреждения: зомби, намёк на инцест 

«Как следует толковать феномен жизни после смерти? Как его воспринимать? Выбросить его из головы как нечто, не имеющее касательства к повседневному житейскому опыту и неприятно выпадающее из его строя?   
Полагаю, что за пределами жизни и смерти существует некий источник бытия, для приобщения к которому необходимо изменение сознания.   
Отсюда вытекает вывод о том, что разрешение вопроса, продолжает ли душа пребывать в этом мире и после того, как расстанется с телом, имеет ли она возможность сношения с людьми, пребывая в мире ином, а также способно ли тело продолжить существование, лишившись души, и приобретает ли оно в таком случае взамен новую душу или какое-то её подобие, исполнено практического значения и будет иметь своим последствием радикальное изменение общественного и религиозного строя всего человечества. При положительном ответе на этот вопрос необходимость в традиционных религиях отпадёт и целью каждого человека станет достижение состояния метанойи в дхармическом смысле: вопрос о вечной жизни лишается смысла, поскольку преодолевается само противопоставление жизни и смерти. Человек побеждает смерть не как один противник в поединке побеждает другого, нет — он вбирает её в себя как большее вбирает в себя меньшее…» 

— Что такое «метанойя в дхармическом смысле»? — спросил мистер Флиппер, отрываясь от моей статьи. 

По мере того, как мистер Флиппер углублялся в неё, его лицо приобретало всё более кислое выражение, точно он вгрызался в лимон, и это не сулило мне ничего хорошего. С другой стороны, чего он ожидал, отправляя меня на лекцию профессора Ларраби «Будущая жизнь и небытие»? 

Я пожал плечами и открыл блокнот.

— «Перемена ума, заключающаяся в осознании повреждённости грехом человеческой природы, заключается в борьбе со страстями и сведению ума в сердце, чистую молитву и созерцание Нетварного Света». Я решил не включать это в статью, чтобы не запутать читателей. 

— Запутать больше, чем их запутает эта статья? — Мистер Флиппер фыркнул. — Я полагал, профессор расскажет что-нибудь про общение с духами или про привидений. 

— Он серьёзный учёный, — сказал я хмуро, — а серьёзные учёные и кафешантанную песенку преподнесут вам так, что вы уснёте на середине. 

— В таком виде статью публиковать нельзя. — Мистер Флиппер покачал головой. — Вот что нам следует сделать: оживить отчёт о лекции небольшим интервью, а ещё лучше — неким казусом, пережитым лично рассказчиком. Найдите профессора Ларраби и заставьте его рассказать хоть что-то, что поможет нашим подписчикам проснуться. 

С этим наказом я отбыл на поиски профессора Ларраби. В Обществе по изучению метемпсихоза и психических явлений милая пожилая дама дала мне его адрес и любезно сообщила, что во второй половине дня профессор бывает дома.

Маленький дом Ларраби стоял в ряду таких же домов на тихой улочке вблизи Гайд-парка. Я передал записку с горничной. После недолгого ожидания она вернулась и сообщила, что профессор меня примет. 

Ларраби, аккуратный сухощавый джентльмен лет примерно пятидесяти, с моложавым лицом и совершенно седыми волосами, больше похожий на бухгалтера, чем на человека, занимающегося таким хаотическим предметом, как спиритизм, встретил меня весьма любезно, усадил в кресло у камина и предложил чаю, от которого я отказался: мне не терпелось приняться за работу. 

Пока я устраивался, прикидывая, какой вопрос лучше задать первым, произошёл небольшой инцидент: пёс, лежавший в углу так неподвижно, что я принял его за чучело, вдруг вскинул голову и тихо зарычал. От неожиданности я подскочил в кресле.

— Булу, лежать! — сказал профессор строго. — Хороший пёс, но недоверчив к гостям, — заметил он с неловким смешком.

Собака замолчала и наблюдала за мной, вывалив язык и часто дыша, словно улыбаясь жестокой улыбкой. Глаза её отсвечивали голубым.

Я отвернулся, испытывая неприязнь и подспудный страх, и задал первый вопрос.

Профессор ответил благодушно и непринуждённо.

— Способна ли душа действовать и выражать себя вне тела? Это так же не подлежит сомнению, как вопрос о том, может ли огонь материализоваться вне парового котла и механизма. 

После этого в вопросах не было нужды: поток совершенно ясных для него и совершенно тёмных для меня рассуждений полился из уст Ларраби, как Альф, поток священный, заполняя пещеры моего ума безо всякой для меня пользы. 

Спустя некоторое время я попытался подвести профессора к личным впечатлениям, так и эдак намекая, что от газеты читатели ждут иного, нежели от научного трактата, но Ларраби как будто не понимал намёков и продолжал излагать свои научные (или казавшиеся мне таковыми) выкладки. 

Чувствуя, что начинаю сердиться, я тем не менее твёрдо решил довести дело до конца. Миновало ещё полчаса. Я почти отчаялся и стал подозревать, что уйду ни с чем. 

Сначала я старательно записывал всё, что говорил профессор, затем бросил это и принялся излагать впечатления сегодняшнего дня, снабжая их язвительными комментариями в адрес метафизики, спиритизма, их приверженцев, а также редакторов газет, и так увлёкся этим занятием, что не заметил, как профессор замолчал. 

Оторвавшись от заметок, я поднял глаза и встретил его грустный пристальный взгляд. 

Повисло неловкое молчание. Я кашлянул, пытаясь понять, почему он так внимательно меня разглядывает. Ларраби заметил моё смущение.

— Но вы, вероятно, не за этим сюда пришли, — сказал он. — Людям, интересующимся спиритизмом как забавной диковиной, не интересна его научная подоплёка. Вы ждёте историй о встречах с привидениями. 

Я запротестовал, но профессор остановил меня движением руки. 

— Я много раз наблюдал, как медиумы вступают в сношения с духами. Большинство из них — шарлатаны и мошенники. Часто попадаются люди, жаждущие чудес так сильно, что убеждают себя в их существовании. Однако встречаются феномены, наблюдая которые вы, хотя бы и невольно, убеждаетесь в существовании иного мира. Мне не довелось самолично ощутить прикосновение духа. Но я, к великому своему прискорбию, убедился, что дух и тело могут существовать раздельно. 

— Стало быть, вы всё же встречали привидений? — спросил я, с радостью предвкушая материал, который послужил бы оправданием этого бесконечного вечера. 

— О, нет. Если бы это было так! Души без тела пугают нас, но тело без души в десять, во сто крат ужасней! Верите ли вы в живых мертвецов? 

Я в замешательстве уставился на профессора. Тот курил, сохраняя мрачное спокойствие и неотрывно глядя на полыхающие в камине дрова.

— Живых мертвецов? — переспросил я, подозревая, что профессор надо мной смеётся. 

— Мир полон ужаса, мистер Рэмплинг. Ужас окружает нас. Дыхание его повсеместно. 

— Я никогда не задумывался на эту тему, — сказал я осторожно, припоминая «Коринфскую невесту» и сочинение доктора Полидори. 

Ларраби взглянул на меня с усмешкой, столь же пугающей, как взгляд Булу, всё это время не сводившего с меня своих голубоватых глаз, и сказал:

— И я не задумывался, пока не повстречался с ними. Хотите услышать об этом? 

Я не склонен к мистицизму и обладаю не слишком чувствительной натурой, и всё же в эту минуту мне больше всего хотелось встать и покинуть этот дом. Я не подозревал профессора в сумасшествии. Напротив, он казался мне человеком крайне здравомыслящим, вопреки избранному поприщу, — тем сильнее пугали меня его речи. Но разве мог я уйти?

— Да, — ответил я. — Да, сэр. Прошу вас, расскажите.

***

Тридцать лет тому назад я был так же молод, как вы. Я не имел ни постоянной работы, ни связей. Мы с женой жили на маленькую ренту, оставшуюся мне после смерти отца, и нам вполне её хватало, пока моя жена не заболела туберкулёзом. До этого мы питались, что называется, своей любовью, и я с лёгкостью отвергал предложения, которые, дав мне заработок, не оставили бы времени для моих изысканий, и мои знакомые махнули на меня рукой. 

Теперь, когда костлявая рука нужды стучала в наши двери, я готов был взяться за любую работу, но мне никто её не предлагал. 

Мы продали все вещи, без которых могли обойтись, и начали закладывать те, без которых обойтись не могли. Я давал уроки и брал переводы с немецкого и французского, однако заработанные гроши тотчас уходили на услуги врачей и лекарства. 

Моя бедная жена с грустью наблюдала, как я выбиваюсь из сил, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы облегчить её страдания. Однажды она пришла ко мне с номером «Морнинг кроникл», открытым на разделе объявлений.

— Взгляни на это, Чарльз, — сказала она. — Возможно, это предложение тебе подойдёт.

Я взял газету и прочёл:

«Для выполнения важного поручения требуется молодой человек, образованный, решительный, без предрассудков. Выезд за город. Щедрую оплату гарантирую». 

Предложение было сформулировано расплывчато и выглядело сомнительным, однако постоянные поиски работы совершенно меня измучили, и я явился по указанному адресу.   
Мой возможный наниматель обитал на улице, где селились очень состоятельные люди. Дом его выглядел роскошно, а дверь отворил такой важный швейцар, что я совершенно смутился и едва смог спросить мистера Дарнхилла. Швейцар пропустил меня в дом и, препоручив лакею, тут же ловко выпроводил дурно одетого и так же скверно пахнущего детину, безусловно, явившегося по тому же объявлению в надежде на обещанное вознаграждение. 

Вслед за лакеем я поднялся на второй этаж. 

Богатство дома должно было заставить мои подозрения улечься, однако я, напротив, преисполнился самых скверных предположений. Терзаясь сомнениями и стыдясь своего обтрёпанного костюма, я стоял у дверей кабинета, пока лакей докладывал обо мне, и размышлял, не убраться ли восвояси, но тут меня пригласили. 

Мистер Дарнхилл был мужчина шестидесяти лет, седой, но крепкий. На его лице застыло суровое и решительное выражение. Взгляд его холодных тёмных глаз остановился на мне с вопросительным выражением, словно он оценивал, смогу ли я помочь решить ему некую неведомую мне проблему. 

Я неуверенно поздоровался и заговорил об объявлении, пытаясь выяснить характер предстоящей работы в случае, если таковая будет мне предложена. Мистер Дарнхилл, однако, мгновенно перехватил инициативу и принялся задавать вопросы о моём образовании и роде занятий. 

— Я занимаюсь исследованиями психических феноменов, — сказал я, уверенный, что тотчас буду изгнан. 

Дарнхилл застыл, глядя на меня с изумлением. 

— Психических феноменов какого рода? — спросил он отрывисто.

— Меня интересует наличие у тела души как познаваемой субстанции, — ответил я, заикаясь. — Возможно, наука о строении души, созданная древними египтянами, была забыта нами незаслуженно. Мы знаем, что человек может потерять несколько членов и органов своего тела — руки, ноги, глаза — и при этом жить дальше и оставаться всё тем же человеком — пусть увечным, но той же самой личностью. В настоящее время я разбираю вопрос: если душа делима, сколько её частей человек может потерять, сохранив при этом свою личность? Что с вами, сэр? Вам дурно?

Вопрос был не праздный: лицо Дарнхилла исказилось, и он отвернулся.

— Нет, ничего, — пробормотал он, дёргая сонетку.

Слуге, явившемуся на зов, Дарнхилл велел больше не впускать претендентов, явившихся по объявлению. 

— Пожалуй, вы мне подойдёте, сэр, — сказал он, оборачиваясь ко мне. — Дело, которое вам предстоит исполнить, весьма деликатного свойства. Вероятно, оно покажется вам странным — тут уж я ничего не могу поделать. Оно связано с моей дочерью. Моя дочь была очень больна.

— Мне жаль это слышать, сэр. Надеюсь, она поправится в самом скором времени, — отозвался я, и слова мои не были данью обычной вежливости. 

— Она не поправится. Моя дочь умерла от горлового кровотечения два дня назад. 

Запинаясь и не зная, куда себя девать от смущения, я пробормотал дежурные слова соболезнования, но Дарнхилл меня не слушал. 

— Скоро её похоронят, но прежде я желал бы соблюсти ритуал, принятый в нашей семье, — сказал он, нетерпеливым жестом обрывая мой лепет. — Ваше поручение будет состоять в том, что вы проводите гроб с её телом на вокзал Некрополис, на экспресс, следующий в 7.15, сядете вместе с нею на поезд и доставите её в место назначения. Её тело перевезут на кладбище. Затем вы проведёте с моей дочерью ещё одну ночь. Вы должны будете стеречь её гроб до рассвета. 

— Но позволит ли священник? — усомнился я.

— С ним уже всё обговорено, — ответил Дарнхилл. — И ждать вам придётся не в церкви. Гроб будет стоять у открытой могилы. 

Я колебался. Поручение казалось не просто странным — чувствовалось в нём некое беззаконие, хотя я и не мог определить, в чём именно оно заключалось. 

— Всё очень просто, — сказал Дарнхилл нетерпеливо, — вы делаете то, что я вам велю и получаете триста фунтов за три дня, помимо возмещения всех расходов. Решайтесь или уходите! 

Противостоять его напору, решимости, твёрдому взгляду холодных глаз было невозможно. К тому же я вспомнил о жене, кашляющей кровью в нашей холодной квартирке. Что я скажу ей? Она так рассчитывала, что я получу эту работу! Я знал, что она не укорит меня ни словом, ни взглядом, да что там — не допустит даже недоброй мысли обо мне, но это было хуже, чем если бы она бранила меня. Как я могу погасить робкую надежду в её прекрасных глазах? 

Разумеется, я согласился.

— Я всё сделаю, как вы скажете, сэр, — проговорил я. 

— Отлично. Мой секретарь даст вам билет и выпишет чек. Купите себе приличный костюм и поторопитесь — вы выезжаете сегодня. 

Я поднялся, совершенно растерянный, и попрощался. 

— Как звали вашу дочь? — спросил я напоследок.

— Элиза, — ответил он.

При звуке этого имени по моему телу пробежала дрожь. Сам не помню, как я вышел, как говорил с секретарём, как вышел из особняка Дарнхилла и, двигаясь, подобно автомату, совершил необходимые покупки. 

Элизой звали мою жену — мою больную, кашляющую кровью жену.

 

***  
Вам когда-нибудь приходилось совершать поездки на экспрессе, отправляющемся от вокзала Некрополис? Что ж, я не стану рассказывать вам о нём. Если захотите сделать об этом репортаж, лучше будет прибегнуть к собственным впечатлениям — мои уже потускнели. К тому же многое переменилось с тех пор. Тогда эти экспрессы только начинали ходить. 

Однако, не помня деталей, я никогда не забуду ужасной атмосферы, царящей в Поезде Мёртвых. Я путешествовал в купе первого класса — да, и мертвецы у нас распределены согласно табели о рангах! — но мои попутчики не в состоянии были оценить предлагаемые им удобства. Скорбь окутала экспресс удушающим чёрным облаком, и, поддавшись ей, я не мог отогнать мысль, что, возможно, совсем скоро вновь окажусь его пассажиром, но сопровождать буду не постороннюю девушку, а Элизу… мою любимую Элизу. 

Я сошёл, не достигнув конечной станции: хоронить мисс Дарнхилл должны были не в Бруквуде. Печальный груз следовало доставить на кладбище небольшой деревни, названия которой я приводить не стану. Мой наниматель объяснил, что причиною странного выбора послужило то, что в этой деревне он был рождён и провёл юные годы. До сих пор он вспоминал её с нежностью и желал, чтобы его единственное дитя упокоилось на крохотном сельском кладбище, а не в некрополисе, столь же огромном и безликом, как сам Лондон. 

К моему облегчению, оказалось, что с кучером Дарнхилл условился заранее. Едва я вышел из купе, как ко мне подошёл дюжий краснолицый мужчина (ему нетрудно оказалось меня найти, так как я был единственным пассажиром, сходившим на этой станции) и спросил о грузе. Я указал на гроб, который служители уже вынесли и поставили на узкий перрон. Мужчина кивнул и помахал двум своим помощникам, походившим на него как две капли воды во всём, за исключением возраста.

Пока его сыновья грузили гроб на телегу — так хладнокровно, словно это был стол или пианино, — краснолицый стоял, сунув руки в карман, и позёвывал, равнодушно глядя на них. Я достал портсигар и предложил папиросу. Краснолицый степенно поблагодарил меня, взял папиросу, однако закуривать не стал, а заложил подношение на ухо. 

Я спросил, где могу провести ночь. 

— Ступайте в «Красного льва», — сказал краснолицый. — У них сегодня ни одного посетителя. Это неплохая гостиница. Если хозяева сумеют вывести крыс, там будет совсем хорошо. Хозяин, верно, ещё на ногах, только поторопитесь.

Я подхватил свой саквояж и зашагал в указанном мне направлении. Улицы были пусты — люди здесь укладывались спать не позже десяти. Хозяин гостиницы, к моему счастью, действительно ещё не лёг и без лишних расспросов предоставил мне комнату. 

— Как здесь тихо, — заметил я.

— Вы из Лондона, сэр?

— Да. Там в эту пору шумно — вечер только начинается. 

Неожиданно я почувствовал сильный голод и вспомнил, что с утра ничего не ел.

— Здесь есть поблизости паб?

— Есть, сэр, только он уже закрыт. С наступлением темноты у нас по улицам не ходят. 

Хозяин промолвил это с важностью и сделал драматическую паузу.

— Отчего же это? — спросил я, забавляясь. 

— Мертвяки, сэр. Не лежат они спокойно в своих могилах, — промолвил он хрипло. 

Я вздрогнул. 

— Что вы хотите этим сказать?

— То и хочу, сэр. Всё эта дорога, которой возят мертвяков. Не бывало такого никогда, сэр, чтобы у мертвяков была своя дорога и свой город.

— Вы про Бруквуд? Но ведь он неблизко. 

Хозяин мрачно пожал плечами. 

— Вы берёте номер? 

— Что? А, да. — Я расписался, положил книгу на стойку и, видя, что за мной наблюдают, постарался придать своему лицу непроницаемое выражение. — Да, конечно. Спасибо. У вас нельзя заказать ужин? 

— Поздно уже. Жена поджарит вам яичницу, если хотите. Эй, малец! Подними чемодан джентльмена наверх.

Малец, которому было уже за тридцать, отложил каминные щипцы, взял мой чемодан и потащил его вверх по лестнице. Я пошёл следом. Мы поднялись на второй этаж. В глухом коридоре без окон время суток не ощущалось. Впереди маячила спина коридорного, выхваченная из темноты трепещущим огоньком свечи в его руке. Остановившись перед одной из дверей, он отпер её, впустил меня и внёс мой чемодан. Я дал пять пенсов на чай. Коридорный передал мне свечу и вышел, оставив меня одного. 

Я поставил свечу на туалетный столик и отодвинул одну из тяжёлых плюшевых занавесей. От запаха отсыревшей пыли в носу защекотало. 

Окна выходили на запад, и я увидел отблеск заката над холмами — куда лучше, чем тяжёлое хмурое небо и жёлтый лондонский туман. Жалобный стон раздался за моей спиной. Я вздрогнул, но тут же понял, что это просто ветер в каминной трубе. 

Я чихнул. Коридорный не удосужился растопить камин. Должно быть, они не разжигают огня до самых заморозков. Однако уголь в ведёрке был, и я решил, что репутация изнеженного горожанина для меня предпочтительнее простуды.

Через четверть часа в дверь постучали — «малец» принёс обещанную яичницу, сэндвичи и молоко. Я набросился на еду с небывалым аппетитом. Грустные мысли развеялись как дым. После ужина я умылся и нырнул в постель. 

Уснул я почти сразу, но проспал недолго. Меня разбудил странный звук, доносившийся с улицы, — нечто среднее между кашлем, смехом и воем. Человеческое горло не могло издать ничего подобного. Зверь? Звук повторился. Он напоминал хохот гиены, однако был гораздо неприятнее.

Я поднялся и подошёл к окну. По пустынной улице бежало какое-то животное, судя по размерам и очертаниям фигуры — собака. Двигалась она странно, точно была больна или ранена. Боком, словно чудовищный краб, собака ковыляла по улице, озираясь по сторонам. Я видел, как она странно дёргает головой, и порадовался, что на улице нет людей. 

Навстречу ей выбежал другой пёс, подскочил игривой рысью, видимо, желая познакомиться — и вдруг отпрянул, взвизгнув от ужаса. Скособоченная, ковыляющая тварь вмиг преобразилась. Стремительным движением она прянула вперёд и вцепилась несчастной псине в горло. Прежде чем я успел осмыслить увиденное, жертве пришёл конец: чудовище в собачьем облике несколько раз встряхнуло пса за шею и бросило наземь. Внезапно оно подняло голову и уставилось на моё окно. Я мог бы поклясться, что оно не просто видело меня — оно глядело мне в глаза! 

Сам я ничего не мог толком рассмотреть — я был на втором этаже, а собаку-убийцу скрывала тень. 

Я отскочил от окна. Через минуту я вновь приблизился к нему, встав сбоку, чтобы меня нельзя было заметить с улицы, и выглянул наружу. Колченогая тварь удалялась вниз по улице всё той же крабьей, обманчиво неуклюжей походкой, волоча тяжёлое тело своей жертвы по земле. 

Я поставил лампу в изголовье кровати и лёг, стараясь победить охватившее меня смятение. Эта жестокая сценка показалась мне недобрым предзнаменованием. 

Мне казалось, что я больше не смогу сомкнуть глаз, но вскоре я заснул и проспал до самого утра, никем больше не потревоженный. 

***  
При свете дня события прошлой ночи представлялись совершенно нелепыми, и я решил, что стал жертвой ночного кошмара. На вежливый вопрос хозяина я ответил, что ночь провёл прекрасно. Впрочем, боюсь, мой вид свидетельствовал об обратном.

После завтрака я отправился осматривать деревню. 

День выдался ясным, и вскоре мягкий тёплый воздух привёл меня в полное умиротворение. Зачем только люди селятся в грязном закопчённом Лондоне с его слякотью, губительным климатом, удушающими туманами и испорченными людьми? Стоило, однако, мне так подумать, и я тотчас ощутил смутную тоску и настоятельное желание немедленно перенестись из этого сельского рая в нашу с Элизой маленькую квартирку или на шумные улицы Лондона. 

Вспомнив о предстоящей ночи, я решил осмотреть место своего предстоящего бдения, а прежде купить сигарет. 

Когда я приблизился к входу в табачную лавку, дверь распахнулась, и оттуда вышел мужчина с пачкой табаку в руке. Его крупная голова плотно сидела на мощной шее, чёрный сюртук не скрывал широченных плеч и могучих бицепсов. Красные нос и щёки не оставляли сомнений в его пристрастиях. Несмотря на ранний час, от него исходил сильный запах горячительных напитков — тем более неуместный, что человек этот носил воротничок священнослужителя. 

Я поздоровался, удостоившись ответного поклона (довольно неприветливого), и вошёл.   
Внутри лавки оказалось на удивление чисто и тепло. Хозяин был круглолиц, розовощёк, с длинными баками и густыми моржовыми усами. 

Заметив неудовольствие, с которым я обернулся к окну, чтобы проводить взглядом удалявшуюся фигуру священника, он кашлянул и сказал:

— Не судите строго преподобного Колтрейна. Он хороший человек и был добрым пастырем до случившегося с ним несчастья. Надеюсь, он вернётся к нам прежним после того, как снимет траур. Его дочь погибла месяц назад, да так страшно погибла!

Я вопросительно уставился на табачника. 

— Её разорвали дикие собаки, — сказал он, понижая голос до хриплого шёпота. — В окрестностях бродит целая стая. Говорят, они рыщут вдоль железной дороги близ Бруквуда в надежде, что им доведётся полакомиться мертвечиной. 

— Но это невозможно, — возразил я. — Усопших, даже самых бедных, перевозят в закрытых гробах, и их сопровождают родственники. Что за нелепость — предполагать, будто кто-то из них окажется выброшен из вагона! 

— Говорят, служители в поезде промышляют тем, что снимают с покойников украшения, часы, а то и вовсе раздевают, — продолжил табачник, будто не слышал меня. 

Я вспомнил полные достоинства манеры проводников погребального поезда и поразился нелепости подобных выдумок.

— Я сам только что прибыл сюда, сопровождая покойного, и уверяю вас, что подобный разбой совершенно невозможен. Но неужели бедную девушку вправду разорвали собаки?

Табачник торжественно кивнул.

— И что с ними стало?

— Их пытались выследить и перестрелять, но эти твари ловко прячутся. Днём они никогда не появляются, только в темноте. 

Я полагал, будто нет на свете человека несчастнее меня: сначала я в нежном возрасте лишился обоих родителей, а теперь жил в постоянном страхе потерять горячо любимую жену. Однако смерть, наступающая в силу естественных причин, есть дань, которую мы платим за самую возможность жить. С нею можно смириться, её можно вынести. Но мне трудно было представить столь глубокое и ужасное несчастье, как гибель близкого человека при таких диких и отвратительных обстоятельствах. 

Ночное происшествие представилось мне ещё более неприятным. 

— Кажется, я видел такое животное ночью напротив гостиницы, — сказал я. — Оно убило другую собаку. Жуткое зрелище. 

Табачник помрачнел. 

— Раньше они не заходили в деревню, — сказал он. — Мисс Колтрейн любила прогуливаться по кладбищу по вечерам. Не лучшее место для прогулок. Но в деревне? Вот ведь проклятье! Прошу прощения, сэр. 

Я взял свои сигареты, покинул лавку и направился к церкви. 

Она находилась на самом краю деревни, отделённая от остальных домов буковой рощей.   
Романского стиля, отчаянно нуждавшаяся в ремонте, она возвышалась над домом священника и маленьким кладбищем и выглядела весьма мрачной. Я вошёл в неё, оглядываясь в поисках гроба. Его не было. Я рассматривал украшенный резьбой высокий алтарь, когда через боковую дверь в зал вошёл преподобный Колтрейн. 

Я вновь поприветствовал его и спросил, где гроб с телом мисс Дарнхилл. 

Священник покачал головой. Лицо его будто омертвело. 

— Так это вы будете бдеть у её тела этой ночью? — спросил он, едва разжимая губы. — Зачем вы согласились? 

— Отчего нет? Таково желание скорбящего отца. 

— У скорбящих отцов есть лишь одно желание: увидеть своё дитя живым, — сказал преподобный Колтрейн с горькой улыбкой. — Гроб у отверстой могилы — это странно, но ещё причудливее желание, чтобы рядом с этим гробом находился чужой человек. Вы ведь чужой Дарнхиллам, я правильно понял? 

Я кивнул.

— Отчего ему не провести ночь с дочкой самому? — продолжал преподобный, словно я вдруг исчез и он рассуждал теперь с самим собой. — Она так же хороша, как при жизни. А мою дочь зарыли в закрытом гробу. Я вижу её лицо в ужасных снах. Отчего Господь так жестоко покарал её, невинную?

— Собаки всё ещё рыщут по кладбищу? — спросил я, силясь подавить дрожь. 

В церкви стоял могильный холод и неприятно пахло. 

— Я не видел ни одной. Ни до того, как моя дочь погибла, ни после, — сказал преподобный Колтрейн равнодушно. — Если желаете, я могу дать вам дробовик.

— Буду вам чрезвычайно признателен. 

— Вашему нанимателю следовало бы позаботиться об оружии для вас.

— Думаю, он не знал о собаках. 

Преподобный взглянул на меня с сожалением и поманил за собой. 

Проведя меня по кладбищу, он сказал: 

— Гроб поставят вот здесь. Он будет стоять у могилы до утра, а утром я проведу службу и бедную девушку похоронят. Мне всё это не нравится, но мистер Дарнхилл сделал щедрое пожертвование на церковь. У нас бедный приход… каюсь, я соблазнился его деньгами. Самому мне уже ничего больше не надо, но церковь разрушается. Дробовик возьмёте у моего садовника, он немного задержится, чтобы передать его. К сожалению, я не могу пригласить вас на ужин. По вечерам я себя неважно чувствую.

Я подумал, что вечером преподобный, по всей вероятности, будет мертвецки пьян. 

Остаток дня я провёл в гостинице, отсыпаясь перед предстоящей бессонной ночью, а вечером, на закате, явился на кладбище, по пути заглянув в дом священника. Старый садовник передал мне дробовик, глядя на меня, как на сумасшедшего. 

Могилу уже вырыли. Массивный гроб из красного дерева со множеством латунных накладок лежал на козлах, прислонённая крышка стояла рядом. Содрогаясь, я заглянул в лицо мёртвой девушки — прекрасное, мраморно-белое, ещё не тронутое разложением. Меня охватило смущение, словно я подглядывал за спящей, и я отошёл, стараясь ступать как можно тише — нелепая, смешная предосторожность! Элизу Дарнхилл могли разбудить лишь трубы Страшного Суда. 

Воздух показался мне значительно холоднее, чем накануне вечером. Это обрадовало меня — холод бодрил и прогонял сонливость. Должно быть, странно даже думать о сне в окружении могил, однако маленькое сельское кладбище навевало не страх, а мягкую грусть, сменившуюся умиротворением. 

Некоторое время я бродил среди могил, читая имена и даты на надгробиях. 

Обычно принято жалеть преждевременно покинувших этот мир детей, но во мне большее сожаление пробуждали молодые женщины, а паче того — их близкие. Были они оплаканы любящими мужьями и детьми или умерли, не успев познать замужества и материнства, им принадлежало моё бесконечное сочувствие. 

Тем временем стемнело. Только на западе алела кромка неба, яркая, словно струя артериальной крови; скоро иссякла и она. 

Церковь и кладбище располагались на возвышенности, и я мог видеть спускавшиеся к реке луга, на которых расстилалась тонкая пелена тумана. Более приятную, мирную сцену невозможно себе представить. Обстановка, в которой я находился, придавала меланхолический оттенок этому зрелищу и наполняла меня странным чувством ожидания: точно вот-вот должно было произойти нечто исключительное. Мне казалось, что моё необычное поручение грозит обернуться чем-то более зловещим. 

Не знаю, было ли это ощущение вызвано жутковатым антуражем или интуицией, которой я в обычное время не мог похвастаться, но все мои чувства обострились необычайно. Кровь моя бежала быстрее, и словно бы тысячи острых иголочек покалывали меня изнутри. Я невольно напрягал слух: не раздастся ли шум шагов или потрескивание веток. Но до меня доносились лишь естественные звуки ночи — потрескивание кузнечика, шелест листьев на ветру. 

Это была необыкновенно красивая ночь. Я смотрел на полную луну, сиявшую на спокойном небе, на плавно скользящие громады облаков, и моё возбуждение, вызванное воспоминаниями о неприятностях прошлой ночи, понемногу улеглось. Кладбище было освещено, словно днём; церковь в окружении тисов казалась силуэтом, вырезанным из чёрной бумаги.

Я вновь вспомнил Элизу. Неужели мои надежды никчёмны и в скором времени траурный поезд примет её в качестве пассажирки? Я отчаянно не хотел в это верить, но в глубине души мрачный голос твердил о неизбежности такого исхода. 

Камень, на который я присел, холодил даже через плотный твид. Я чувствовал, как он высасывает тепло из моего тела. Вскоре мои зубы начали стучать. Я вскочил и сделал несколько гимнастических упражнений, потом решил выкурить сигарету, надеясь, что это поможет мне согреться. Я чиркнул спичкой и вздрогнул: её пламя отразилось в глазах живого существа. 

Это был большой пёс серебристо-серой масти. 

Мы уставились друг на друга. Памятуя о собаках, разорвавших дочь преподобного Колтрейна, и о колченогой твари, виденной мною накануне, я потянулся к дробовику.

Пёс нагнул голову и тихо зарычал. 

— Хорошая собака, — сказал я льстиво. — Красивая собака. 

Пёс склонил голову набок и слегка вильнул хвостом. Несмотря на худобу и свалявшуюся шерсть, он и вправду был красив — поджарый, длинноногий, с острой мордой и ушами торчком. Его сходство с волком усилило мои дурные предчувствия. Впрочем, пёс не проявлял особой враждебности. Убедившись, что я не собираюсь приближаться, он лёг на землю и стал наблюдать за мной, положив морду на лапы. 

Я вернулся к гробу мисс Дарнхилл, уселся на старую могильную плиту неподалёку и стал глядеть на небо. Далеко на юго-востоке слышалось слабое порыкивание грозы. 

Пёс соткался из полумрака: прекрасный, зловещий силуэт. Усевшись футах в десяти, он принялся самым неромантическим образом чесаться и щёлкать зубами, вылавливая блох. Я улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на церковь. 

Из задумчивости меня вывел слабый звук. Я сидел, не двигаясь, и слушал. Звук повторился – слабый, осторожный, довольно неприятный.

Пёс перестал чесаться и вскинул голову. Недоуменно заворчав, обернулся и посмотрел назад, куда-то мимо меня. Ворчанье его переросло в низкое утробное рычание, блеснули оскаленные клыки. 

Я огляделся вновь, и красота летней ночи померкла в моих глазах. Окрестности, испещрённые резкими чёрно-белыми полосами, приняли враждебный вид. Похолодало. Лёгкий вечерний зефир сменился резкими порывами сильного ветра. 

Я с беспокойством подумал о последствиях надвигающегося ливня: смогу ли я один поднять тяжёлую крышку, чтобы закрыть гроб? Оставлять его открытым было нельзя: потоки воды зальют его, безнадёжно испортив погребальные одеяния покойной мисс Дарнхилл. Будить преподобного в столь поздний час было не совсем прилично, но выхода не оставалось, и я зашагал по направлению к дому священника, надеясь, что не опоздаю. Собака трусила рядом, беспрестанно озираясь. 

Я услышал крадущиеся шаги. Холодная дрожь пробежала по моей спине, я вздрогнул и повернулся, но шаги мгновенно затихли, словно неизвестный в кромешной тьме умудрился увидеть моё движение и решил затаиться. 

Рычание собаки сменилось жалобным воем. 

Ветер, усиливающийся с каждой секундой, неистово трепал кроны деревьев, и шелест листьев напоминал ропот разъярённой толпы. 

Пёс, поджав хвост, попятился назад, то жалобно воя, то грозно рыча, и остановился рядом со мной. Я не стал его прогонять. Это животное не казалось мне опасным, напротив, с ним я чувствовал себя увереннее. 

Издалека донеслись раскаты грома. Сгустившиеся тучи озарялись багровыми вспышками зарниц. 

Я остановился, озираясь. 

В одном месте, где тень была непроницаемо-густой, я заметил шевеление — точно огромное насекомое копошилось, вылезая из своей земляной норы. Должно быть, именно она привлекла внимание собаки. Я вглядывался в странную тварь до боли в глазах, пока диск полной луны не закрыла туча, а когда ветер прогнал её, существо стояло рядом. 

Я издал вопль ужаса и потянулся за дробовиком. 

Глупец! Я оставил его у гроба мисс Дарнхилл. 

Существо, стоявшее рядом, двигалось, как живое, но живым оно не было. Я с трудом угадал в нём женщину. С половины лица кожа была содрана, так что виднелись кости и хрящи. Левый глаз её вытек, а правый закрывало жуткое бельмо, испускавшее голубоватое сияние в те моменты, когда свет падал на него. И всё же тварь меня видела. Её взор — если это можно назвать взором — был устремлён на меня. Верхняя губа вздёрнулась, обнажая длинные жёлтые зубы. 

Мне хотелось пуститься во весь опор к церкви, запереть все двери, спрятаться, но я не мог сдвинуться с места, не мог повернуться к твари спиной, поскольку знал, что как только сделаю это, тотчас буду разорван на куски. 

Вспыхнула молния, гром раскатился, словно по булыжной мостовой протащили лист жести. Запахло дождём. 

Крик ужаса вырвался из моей груди, когда существо бросилось вперёд и врезалось в меня. От мощного удара перехватило дыхание. Мне показалось, что я теряю сознание, но ужас тотчас привёл меня в чувство. 

Тварь наклонилась и зубами вцепилась в моё плечо, пытаясь отгрызть мне руку. 

Нет, это был не сон. Непостижимо, невозможно, но это происходило на самом деле. Во сне я никогда не чувствовал боли, особенно такой жуткой. Рука мгновенно онемела. Я колотил тварь по голове — а силой меня Бог не обидел, — но она точно не замечала моих ударов. 

Испуганная и возбуждённая моими воплями о помощи, собака металась вокруг нас. Наконец она прыгнула и вцепилась в ногу живого мертвеца. Тварь отшвырнула её. Пёс покатился по земле, жалобно подвывая. 

В этот момент холодные руки стиснули моё горло. Я упал. Тяжёлое тело придавило меня, я чувствовал исходящий от него холод и запах мертвечины. Я пытался закричать, но руки сдавили моё горло так, что из него не могло вырваться ни звука. Колено мертвеца вдавилось в мой живот, при этом тварь приподнимала меня за шею с такой силой, что позвоночник трещал. 

Я подумал, что настал мой последний час.

Дышать стало нечем, в глазах потемнело, и это был не мрак ночи, а смертная тьма. 

Затем раздались оглушительные выстрелы, и тело скатилось с меня. Я рефлекторно дёрнулся, когда ошмётки плоти заляпали мне лицо. Все пули поразили цель: три попали в туловище, четвёртая — в основание шеи. Рана на шее была ужасной, пуля вырвала кусок плоти и обнажила позвоночник, но живой мертвец не рухнул наземь. Выстрел отбросил его в сторону, однако тварь проворно вскочила на ноги.

Преподобный Колтрейн схватил меня за руку и помог подняться.

— Почему вы оставили ружьё? — спросил он сурово. — Глупый мальчишка! Поглядите, что вы наделали: выманили её из логова. До сих пор она обходилась собаками. 

Я обернулся и ещё раз взглянул на тварь. 

— Дитя моё! — закричал преподобный Колтрейн. — Моё дорогое дитя! Заклинаю тебя, остановись! 

Мой пёс залаял, потом зарычал и бросился в сторону. Ещё одна адская тварь выползла, привлечённая запахом свежей плоти: должно быть, эта была та самая собака-не-собака, которую я видел накануне. Она была мертва так давно, что походила на скелет, кое-как обмотанный шкурой, но зубы её всё ещё были остры. 

— Как это возможно?! — вырвалось у меня. — Что здесь происходит?

Колтрейн двинулся к своей мёртвой дочери. 

— Девочка, — простонал он, протягивая к ней руки.

Богом клянусь, он обнял это чудовище и прижал его к груди! 

Я заметался, не зная, что делать — выручать пса, явно уступавшего своему страшному противнику, или оттащить священника от мертвеца, но всё решилось само собой: Колтрейн рухнул наземь, выпустив тварь из рук, и она бросилась бежать. 

Я склонился над священником. От его одежды исходил тошнотворный запах, а сам он был в глубоком обмороке, однако дышал и был цел и невредим. 

Существо бежало к церкви, взмахивая руками, как обезглавленная курица — крыльями. Вдруг перед ним выросла тёмная фигура, заступая ему дорогу. Мертвец застыл, окутанный синим сиянием, а затем бесформенной кучей осел на землю. 

Человек зашагал к нам. 

Яркая молния прорезала небо, озаряя лицо Дарнхилла. 

Я глядел на него, застыв в каком-то ступоре, не в силах пошевелиться. 

Ногой он оттолкнул живого пса и, наставив на его чудовищного врага своё необыкновенное оружие — что-то вроде ружья с коротким, очень широким дулом в форме воронки, — спустил курок. Выстрела не последовало, но тело твари окутало облако синего света, а затем она бесшумно повалилась, не проявляя больше никаких признаков фальшивой жизни.

— Мне следовало уничтожить их сразу после того, как я понял, что эксперименты оказались неудачными, — сказал Дарнхилл безразлично, — однако Колтрейн так просил меня за дочь, что я решил отложить ликвидацию. Мне нужно было место, чтобы работать с Элизой. Ресуррекцию, видите ли, нужно проводить на открытом воздухе, во время грозы. 

— Вы их воскресили? — пробормотал я, смахивая с глаз капли дождя.

— Да, — ответил Дарнхилл спокойно, как будто не замечая грозы. — Я начал с собак. Сначала ничего не выходило, потом мне удалось поднять нескольких. Разумеется, моей целью были не они. Выходило не слишком хорошо, твари получались совершенно безмозглыми, к тому же оказались лакомы до живой плоти. Должно быть, какой-то остаточный инстинкт — есть они не могут, только разрывают жертву на части. Я надеялся, что с людьми получится лучше. Мне нужен был человек для опытов. Но найти нужный материал не так просто, необходимо, чтобы тело оставалось свежим и нетронутым. Колтрейн позволял мне проводить эксперименты на этом кладбище — мы давно знакомы, и он постоянно нуждается в деньгах для церкви. 

— Он знал, что вы делаете?

— Сначала нет. Он бы мне не позволил. А когда узнал, сам оказался в этом замешан, и деваться ему было некуда. Если бы Колтрейн выдал меня, я бы погубил его репутацию, раскрыв его попустительство. Собак он терпел, но когда речь заходила о подопытных людях, был непреклонен. Между тем времени оставалось мало: я знал, что Элиза умрёт, и умрёт очень скоро. И тут мне повезло — свора воскрешённых тварей напала на дочь Колтрейна и убила её. 

Я в ужасе смотрел на Дарнхилла. Он взглянул мне в лицо и усмехнулся. 

— Мы с Колтрейном предупреждали её, чтобы не ходила одна по кладбищу. Что ей мешало сидеть дома по вечерам или гулять в деревне? Разумеется, я уничтожил тварей — только одной, самой умной, удалось убежать, но было уже поздно. И тогда Колтрейн сам пришёл ко мне. Я честно сказал ему, что толка от этого воскрешения не будет — тело слишком сильно повредили, однако он умолял меня, и я подумал — отчего нет? Если я сумею поднять такой повреждённый экземпляр, с Элизой не возникнет проблем. И, знаете ли, вышло довольно удачно. Воскрешённая получилась агрессивная и убивала всякое живое существо, которое попадало к ней в руки, и тем не менее Колтрейна она узнавала и не трогала. Я учёл все свои ошибки. С Элизой всё выйдет как надо. Она умерла совсем недавно… конечно, потом нам придётся покинуть страну — трудно будет объяснить, каким образом она вдруг очутилась живой, но это пустяки. 

Я счёл бы Дарнхилла законченным безумцем (да он и был им), однако он действительно способен был возвращать в тело подобие души и тем самым длить его существование. Всё во мне противилось этой мерзкой идее, и в то же время меня сжигало любопытство. Было и ещё какое-то чувство, какая-то мысль, которую я всеми силами старался выбросить из головы, не позволив себе даже осознать её. 

— Где ваша аппаратура? — спросил я.

— В гробу, разумеется. — Дарнхилл направился к могиле дочери, я поспешил за ним. 

— Зачем вам понадобился я? Я могу вас выдать…

— Кто вам поверит? — Дарнхилл тряхнул головой и засмеялся. — Вас запрут в Бедламе. Кроме того, после того, как я узнал, чему вы посвятили жизнь, я понял, что вас мне послало провидение. Мне нужен ассистент, а Колтрейн никуда не годится. После того, как я поднял его дочь, бедняга совсем расклеился. Я ведь его предупреждал! Вот она, моя Элиза. Отлично выглядит, правда? Интересно, что процесс разложения замирает в точке, в которой подопытных застигла смерть, а ещё интереснее — в процессе псевдожизни они восстанавливаются! Мисс Колтрейн со временем залечила бы повреждения, которые нанесло ей ружьё, но не раны, оставленные собачьими клыками. 

Не переставая говорить, Дарнхилл снял с тела дочери покрывала, под которыми скрывались какие-то провода и трубки, и принялся подсоединять их к обнажённым рукам и шее девушки, лежавшей в одной сорочке. 

Некоторые из них требовалось подсоединять одновременно. Сверяясь с чертежами и бумагами, вынутыми из сумки, переброшенной через плечо, Дарнхилл отдавал мне указания, нетерпеливо покрикивая, когда я медлил. Теперь я понял, зачем ему нужен был ассистент. Всё моё существо онемело от ужаса, и в то же время, втыкая штекеры в податливую и холодную, как воск, плоть девушки, я испытывал острое нетерпение и поглядывал на небо так же жадно, как Дарнхилл. Наконец мы завершили подготовку. Дарнхилл велел мне отойти и встать на могильную плиту. Только сейчас я заметил, что на нём были веллингтоны на каучуковой подошве. 

Он вынул из гроба толстый железный штырь с шаровидным наконечником, как оказалось, складной. Раздвинув его, пока штырь не превратился в коленчатую палку футов десяти в длину, похожий на бамбуковую удочку, Дарнхилл воткнул его в землю рядом с гробом, подсоединил несколько проводов и выстрелил в наконечник из своего ружья. Шар тотчас засветился, а на поверхности его зазмеились маленькие молнии. 

Под напором ветра протяжно скрипели ветви деревьев, и листья сыпались с них на землю. Вой и свист ветра превратился в протяжный вопль. В одно мгновение воздух похолодел и разверзлись хляби небесные. Крупные капли защёлкали по моей голове и плечам. 

Небо осветилось нестерпимо яркой вспышкой света, точно небеса решили показать дерзкому человеку, как мало стоят все его выдумки перед лицом всемогущей природы. Но Дарнхилл того и добивался. Сразу несколько молний ударили в железный штырь, над гробом задрожал мерцающий полог из голубого электрического света, а затем погас. 

Ослеплённый, я моргал, дожидаясь, пока перед глазами перестанут мельтешить зеленоватые пятна. 

Мгновение ничего не происходило, и я с облегчением подумал, что метода Дарнхилла не подействовала и дочь его будет похоронена, как подобает доброй христианке, но тут руки её шевельнулись, по телу пробежала дрожь, а с губ сорвался дрожащий стон. 

Элиза Дарнхилл села в гробу, глядя перед собой. Её бледное, нежное лицо, озаряемое зловещими вспышками молний, казалось неописуемо прекрасным, однако печать страдания отмечала бледное чело и плотно сжатые губы; впрочем, такое впечатление могло создаваться оттого, что подбородок мисс Дарнхилл охватывала повязка, которой мертвецам подвязывают челюсть. 

Глаза девушки рассеянно блуждали по сторонам. Наконец они остановились на мне, и в глубине их затеплилось человеческое выражение удивления, пока ещё слабого — точно человек, долгое время пробывший в глубоком обмороке, постепенно приходил в себя. 

Во взгляде мисс Дарнхилл мне почудилось нечто странное (хотя, ежели подумать, при таких обстоятельствах странно было бы не заметить ничего странного). Немного приблизившись, я понял, что глаза девушки затянуты туманной плёнкой. 

— Элиза! — позвал Дарнхилл, протягивая ей руку. 

Она покорно позволила обнять себя и ступила из гроба на землю, марая белоснежные атласные туфельки в кладбищенской грязи. 

— Выглядишь ты неплохо, — проговорил Дарнхилл, заставляя девушку повернуться вокруг себя, как куклу. — Надеюсь, ты сможешь говорить. В противном случае придётся держать тебя в закрытой лаборатории, а это будет не совсем удобно. 

Элиза Дарнхилл принялась отрывать от себя провода, всё ещё опутывавшие её руки. 

— Осторожнее, — сказал Дарнхилл сердито, — не повреди их. Я не знаю, как долго продлится эффект. Возможно, через какое-то время ты снова умрёшь, и тогда процедуру придётся повторить. 

Я не верил своим ушам. 

Этот человек совершил чудо, вырвав любимое дитя из объятий смерти. Но было ли это дитя любимым? Для чего Дарнхилл вернул её — неужели лишь из интересов науки? Я не верил, что это было так, это не могло быть так! 

Если бы моя Элиза умерла, а потом воскресла, я был бы бесконечно счастлив, я осыпал бы её поцелуями и благодарил Бога за явленное милосердие — и пусть Бог в этом самое время готовил бы мне вечные муки за нарушение установленного Им порядка. 

И как странно Дарнхилл глядел на едва прикрытую грудь дочери, резко обозначившуюся сквозь промокший муслин, как по-хозяйски прикасался к округлостям её бёдер… Я тотчас устыдился гнусной мысли, промелькнувшей в моём мозгу. Это было совершенно невозможное подозрение, и мне следовало стыдиться извращённости собственной натуры, заставившей предположить подобное. 

— Пойдём же! — сказал Дарнхилл нетерпеливо. — Идём, Элиза! Я должен увезти тебя домой. 

Он повернулся, чтобы идти, держа дочь за руку. 

Элиза Дарнхилл сделала шаг, покачнулась и вдруг бросилась на своего отца и зубами впилась в его горло. Дарнхилл испустил крик, в котором удивления было больше, чем физической боли. 

Не помня себя от ужаса, забыв обо всем на свете, я бросился к Дарнхиллу, чтобы оттащить от него существо, в которое он превратил свою мёртвую дочь. Схватив Элизу Дарнхилл за плечи, я изо всех сил рванул её на себя. Она сначала сопротивлялась, затем внезапно обернулась, с невероятной силой ударив меня в грудь. От этого удара я отлетел, ударившись о гроб, и упал ничком, успев подумать, что, наверное, переломал себе все кости. 

Поднимаясь, я наткнулся на ружьё Дарнхилла. 

Я велел себе перестать размышлять. Инстинкт подсказывал мне, что действовать нужно без промедления, ибо я могу опоздать. Я видел, какие перемены произошли с дочерью Колтрейна. Она была кем угодно, но только не человеком. Неужели я мог допустить, чтобы и это бедное создание постигла та же участь, чтобы и она стала жертвой помешательства своего отца? 

Элиза Дарнхилл шла ко мне, волоча за собой тело своего отца за руку — должно быть, так маленькой девочкой она таскала за собой своих кукол. Когда она приблизилась, я увидел, что Дарнхилл мёртв. Его голова была почти оторвана и жутко свисала набок. 

— Хватит! — закричал я, наставляя на неё оружие. — Ты неживая! Ты умерла! Посмотри, что ты наделала — ты убила его! 

Девушка замерла, глядя на меня. потом повернула голову и увидела тело своего отца — увидела по-настоящему, как человек, а не как чудовище. Хриплый вопль сорвался с её губ. Она опустилась рядом с телом Дарнхилла на колени, обняла его и принялась баюкать, раскачиваясь. 

Не знаю, как сердце моё не разорвалось у меня в груди.

Лучше бы чудовище осталось чудовищем, но оно помнило, оно страдало! Оно осознавало свою ужасную сущность. Скорбное понимание отразилось в светящихся глазах девушки, когда она подняла голову и взглянула на меня. 

Я должен был выстрелить, но я не мог. Прижимая к груди ружьё, я наблюдал, как Элиза Дарнхилл встала, подняв своего отца легко, точно он был ребёнком, уложила его в гроб и легла рядом. 

— Пожал… та… — проговорила она. — Пожл…ста… …ей! …ей ас! 

Двигаясь, точно сомнамбула, я поднял ружьё и разрядил его в железный шар. 

Молния, изогнутая, словно чудовищный ятаган, бело-голубая, слепящая, ударила прямо в гроб Элизы Дарнхилл. 

В тот же миг наступила тишина. Не слышно было ни звука — ни шелеста листьев, ни раскатов грома. 

В воздухе пахло палёной тканью и горелым мясом. Я отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть на спёкшуюся, обугленную массу, лежавшую в гробу. 

— Она мертва? — раздался голос за моей спиной.

Я обернулся. Колтрейн стоял, закинув голову к небесам, и по его лицу текли потоки воды. Руки его бессильно свисали. 

— Да, сэр, — сказал я. — Их больше нет.

— Моё дитя! — простонал он. — Моё несчастное дитя! Она умерла! Наконец-то, сэр, наконец-то!

***  
В гостиницу я вернулся под утро и долго стучал, чтобы мне открыли. 

— Что с вами произошло, сэр? — спросил хозяин, с изумлением оглядывая мой перепачканный костюм. 

— Ночью приехал человек, дочь которого я сопровождал, — сказал я, стараясь лгать как можно меньше. — С помощью преподобного Колтрейна мы пытались перенести гроб с телом в церковь, чтобы спасти его от бури, но молния попала в нас и убила мистера Дарнхилла. Я не стану заниматься его похоронами. Преподобный сказал, что сам обо всём позаботится. 

Хозяин гостиницы глядел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, не в силах произнести ни слова. Я его отлично понимал. Что можно сказать в подобной ситуации? Полагаю, мои приключения окончательно утвердили его в мнении, что Лондон населён помешанными, отличающимися друг от друга только стадией безумия. Признаться, я и сам склонялся к этой мысли. 

С одной стороны, я испытывал дикий ужас, а с другой — усталость, от которой тянуло в сон. Но боль (впоследствии я узнал, что у меня были сломаны два ребра) и возбуждение не позволили бы мне заснуть. Я собрал вещи и просидел остаток ночи на застеленной кровати, дожидаясь, когда подойдёт время отправляться на станцию. 

Хозяин, пряча глаза, молча взял плату за номер и ключ. Я попрощался с ним, получив в ответ неразборчивое бурчание, вышел и уселся в заказанный экипаж. Спустя несколько минут возница поинтересовался, не моя ли собака бежит за экипажем. Судя по его тону, отношение к беспризорным собакам в этом городе было однозначное: любой пёс без ошейника подлежал немедленному уничтожению. 

Я обернулся и увидел, что пёс с кладбища бежит за повозкой, опустив хвост и поглядывая на меня с выражением робкого ожидания. Его лоб был рассечен, а на плече зияла рана, оставленная зубами твари с кладбища. 

— Теперь моя, — сказал я. — Она спасла мне жизнь.

Возница не стал уточнять, каким образом. Поглядев на меня с презрением и сожалением, какого заслуживают все лондонские безумцы, он засвистал нечто немелодичное и в скором времени выгрузил меня на станции. 

Возвращался я, слава богу, обычным поездом, и компанию мне составляла не мёртвая девушка, а живой пёс, на шею которого я повязал пояс от своего пальто — видимость ошейника. Я взял его с собой и потом ни разу пожалел об этом. 

***

Профессор Ларраби давно закончил рассказ, а я всё молчал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. То, что я услышал, не могло произойти на самом деле. 

«Да, верно, и не происходило», — подумал я, приходя в себя под воздействием этой живительной мысли. 

Профессор Ларраби напрасно тратил время на свои заумные трактаты — он мог бы сделать имя как писатель. Однако что я скажу мистеру Флипперу? Вряд ли он допустит появление подобного «случая из жизни» в своей газете. 

Я решил, что запишу историю профессора Ларраби для себя, а потом разберу её на части и, придав самым правдоподобным из них приемлемый вид, сделаю из них эдакое рагу, которое сможет переварить читатель средней доверчивости. 

— Вам, вероятно, показалось, что я способен вспоминать тот случай хладнокровно, — сказал профессор. — Это не так. Годы нисколько не сгладили впечатлений ужасной ночи. Я рассказал вам всё это в надежде наконец избавиться от воспоминаний, разделив их с другими людьми… которые, по всей вероятности, не поверят мне, так же как не поверили мне вы. 

Я поспешил заверить профессора, что его рассказ не вызвал у меня сомнений в его честности.

Ларраби покачал головой и улыбнулся. 

— Нет, друг мой, в лучшем случае вы считаете меня чудаком, который выдумал странную историю и убедил себя в её истинности, а в худшем — обманщиком. Вряд ли я увижу свой рассказ в вашей газете. 

Я подумал, что публикация будет зависеть от того, сочтёт мистер Флиппер, что переработанная мною история профессора поднимет тираж за счёт любителей пощекотать себе нервы или, напротив, уменьшит за счёт возмущённых поборников здравого смысла и приверженцев не омрачённой выдумками реальности. 

— Что же стало с Элизой Дарнхилл? — спросил я. — Она погибла от молнии? 

— Удар молнии попал прямо в гроб и испепелил её тело. Это было чистое погребение. Быстрее и чище, чем гнить в земле, — произнёс профессор, рассеянно покачивая бокал в руке. — Когда преподобный Колтрейн пришёл в себя, он помог мне собрать то, что осталось от гроба и тела, и похоронить подобающим образом. Дарнхилл тоже обрёл свой последний покой на этом кладбище, рядом со своей дочерью и дочерью Колтрейна. Уничтожены были и бумаги, в которых мистер Дарнхилл описал своё чудовищное открытие. После гибели моего нанимателя я вернулся в Лондон и вновь убедился, что Дарнхилл, несмотря на безумие, сохранил представления о чести. Он сдержал своё слово — его поверенный передал мне чек на уговоренную сумму. Когда я вернулся домой, моя жена была в плачевном состоянии, но благодаря щедрости Дарнхилла она была спасена. Что бы ни сделал этот человек, я вечный его должник. 

— В конце концов, он руководствовался благими соображениями, — сказал я. — Им двигала любовь к дочери. 

— Любовь! — повторил профессор едва ли не со стоном. — С годами я всё больше убеждаюсь, что это чувство дано людям не на благо, а на муку. Какие страдания она приносит! Я бы навеки готов был отказаться от подаренных любовью блаженств, если бы вместе с ними из моей памяти навсегда исчезли воспоминания о пережитой боли. Я вернулся в город, ожидая, что домашний уют и общество любимой жены успокоит мои расстроенные нервы и вернёт мне утраченный покой, однако стоило мне войти в дом, как мои надежды пошли прахом. Ужасное зрелище представилось моим глазам: бледная, измученная Элиза лежала в постели, едва дыша, рядом сидела её сестра, столь же бледная и утомлённая. Простыня на кровати была покрыта алыми пятнами, рядом с изголовьем стоял таз, наполненный кровью…

Профессор замолчал.

— Ваша жена скончалась? — осмелился я спросить после долгой паузы.

— Нет. — Ларраби встрепенулся, улыбнулся с видимым усилием и заговорил преувеличенно бодро: — Я прибыл вовремя. Ещё немного, и мою жену было бы не спасти. Однако деньги Дарнхилла сотворили чудо. Он не помог своей Элизе, но помог моей: новейшие лекарства и курс лечения в Швейцарии способствовали её полнейшему выздоровлению. К моей бесконечной радости, моя супруга до сих пор со мною. А вот и она! Элиза, позволь представить тебе нашего гостя. Он интересуется предметом моих исследований и пришёл взять у меня интервью для газеты. 

Профессор назвал моё имя. Я вскочил и поклонился миссис Ларраби. Это была красивая статная женщина, с пышными русыми волосами, уложенными в высокую причёску и удивительно свежим цветом лица, который нечасто встретишь у лондонской жительницы, перенесшей к тому же тяжёлую болезнь. 

В первый момент мне показалось, что женщина слепа, но затем я понял, что дымка, застилавшая её взгляд, — это всего лишь странная особенность её глаз; должно быть, следствие какой-то болезни. Видела она не хуже меня самого. 

Мне не понравился взгляд миссис Ларраби: под туманной плёнкой в глубине её зрачков тлела насмешка. Возможно, подобные чувства у миссис Ларраби вызывал мой интерес к сверхъестественному, однако в таком случае она и к собственному мужу относилась бы с той же иронией. Между тем, на профессора она смотрела с выражением глубочайшей, прямо-таки собачьей преданности, что также произвело на меня весьма неприятное впечатление. 

Стоило Ларраби сменить позу, как к нему обращались обожающие взоры двух пар глаз — миссис Ларраби и Булу, одинаково туманных, но подмечающих всё; стоило мне шевельнуться, как эти всевидящие глаза устремлялись на меня, отнюдь не с преданностью, но с каким-то коварством. Было в них и что-то ещё, настолько неприятное, что я поспешил поблагодарить профессора за его рассказ, пообещав убрать из него все относящиеся к его личной жизни моменты, и откланялся. 

На прощание миссис Ларраби подала мне руку. Ее тонкие пальцы были холодны как лёд. Женщина поглядела мне в глаза и улыбнулась улыбкой, исполненной тайного смысла, ведомого лишь ей самой. Лишь соображения приличий помешали мне вырвать свою руку из её. Мысленно я поклялся, что никогда больше нога моя не ступит в этот дом. 

Произнеся положенные слова прощания, я с облегчением закрыл дверь, спустился с лестницы и остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно очутился вдруг в чужой стране. После тёплой гостиной туман казался особенно промозглым. Меня охватила дрожь, зубы застучали. В тумане показался огонёк. Я расслышал стук копыт и грохот колёс по мостовой. 

Приблизившись к фонарю, я помахал рукой; кэбмен заметил меня и остановился рядом. В экипаже было теплее, однако меня по-прежнему сотрясал озноб, и я не чаял, как добраться до квартиры, где можно будет завернуться в одеяло и согреться доброй порцией виски. 

Рассказ профессора, несмотря на все его ужасы, показался мне занимательным и нисколько не напугал, так что же стало причиной тоскливого страха, растущего в моей груди? 

Я никогда не слышал о лекарствах, которые могли бы излечить столь запущенную чахотку. А собака? Пёс в точности подходил под описание первого Булу, но с той поры минуло тридцать лет. Разумеется, профессор мог выбрать пса того же окраса и телосложения (с точно такими же шрамами на лбу и на плече), однако это не объясняло, отчего глаза животного затягивает плёнка, фосфоресцирующая в полумраке, — такая же, как у Элизы Ларраби. 

К слову, и она тоже выглядела ненормально молодо. Она была ровесницей профессора, но на лице её, свежем и розовом, не видно было ни одной морщины. 

Теперь я невольно верил каждому слову профессора Ларраби, и мне мерещилось ужасное, ободранное лицо мёртвой дочери викария, сгорбленная тень твари, созданной Дарнхиллом, и молния, испепеляющая гроб с телом девушки, которая, на её счастье, так и не успела до конца превратиться в чудовище. 

Надо было срочно приниматься за работу, заполнить чистый лист бумаги цепочками слов, и тогда рассказ профессора Ларраби перестанет казаться таким странным и необъяснимым. 

У меня крепкие нервы, и я рассмеялся бы в лицо любому, кто упрекнул бы меня в малодушии, и всё же, поднявшись в квартиру и усевшись за стол с бутылкой виски и стопкой бумаги, я всем сердцем пожелал, чтобы рядом оказалась хоть одна живая душа.

Если я прав и бумаги Дарнхилла остались целы, если профессор воспользовался ими, чтобы воскресить умершую жену, а потом любимого пса, почему они не набросились на него, как им удалось сохранить рассудок? Ведь миссис Ларраби вела себя, как обычная женщина.

Да полно! Она обычная женщина, как Булу — обыкновенная собака; нет никаких бумаг, никаких странных аппаратов, никаких тварей, крадущихся в ночи. 

Что там скребёт в окно? Я бы подумал, что это ветка, но мои окна выходят на улицу, шумную днём, а сейчас совершенно безлюдную, и на всём её протяжении вы не сыщете не то что дерева, но даже и травинки. 

Ветер рвётся в комнату, трясёт запертую раму. Будь я любителем мрачных романов, подумал бы, что чья-то рука пытается разбить стекло и отодвинуть защёлку. Но я не таков. Я журналист, приземлённый, с воображением слишком скудным, чтобы мечтать о карьере Чарльза Диккенса или Томаса де Куинси, и всё, что я слышу, — это лишь ветер.  
Будь я любителем макабрических историй, я непременно бы обернулся, чтобы увидеть бледное лицо, из прекрасной посмертной маски превратившееся в рыло плотоядного зверя. Однако я никогда не предавался мрачным фантазиям, не стану и теперь. Мне нужно дописать статью к утру. 

И я не обернусь — даже услышав, как сломалась рама.


End file.
